The Cavemother
The Cavemother is a special boss enemy that can be encountered in Fear & Hunger. She is a being who has stayed in the darkness for too long, but longs for human kind to impregnate her. Location & Behavior The Cavemother does not exist in a set location normally, but a player who travels along the alcove at the bottom of the caves areas and crushes at least one gnome egg will find themselves in a two-phase encounter when they head back the other way. You can also encounter her if you take the shiny object located near the eggs. The first encounter involves the use of a few dangerous attacks: * The Cavemother's torso will use a coin-flip-based One-toothed bite attack (24-36 damage), alternating between a leg-cutting version, an arm-cutting version, a killing version, and a move that does nothing in which she "tilts her head". * The Cavemother's breasts, while not attacking on their own, will cause Cavegnomes to spawn in if they're not destroyed by the end of the first turn. The second encounter is against the weakened version of the Cavemother, where her torso attacks will be used by her head once it's recognized as an additional body part, and she will have no wings. Fighting the Cavemother is necessary in order to get the Soul stone found by the gnome eggs. It also allows the player to pick up a gnome egg out of her body, which can be fed to the Salmonsnake to prevent it from acting for the first two turns of battle. Note that you can get more than one gnome egg if you loot all her body parts, six in total; thus making the fight against the salmonsnake very easy if you use all the eggs. Strategy This fight is divided into two phases, but the second phase is much weaker than the first; a victory in the first phase should remove all worry about the second. The fight may seem risky because of the high risk of limb loss or death from the One-toothed bite attack, but it's easy to finish this encounter without even taking a hit. There are two ways to defeat the Cavemother in the first phase: * Deal 375 damage to the torso. This should be relatively easy with the right weapons and party members. * Destroy both of the wings. Each wing has 270HP, so this is more difficult than attacking the torso. Defeating the first phase will cause the Cavemother to to fall down into a chasm. Walking a little further will initiate the second phase. There are two ways to defeat the Cavemother in the second phase: * Deal 325 damage to the torso. This is even easier than it was in the first phase. * Destroy the head. The head can be made vulnerable by taking out both of the (20hp) feet first, but the head itself only has 20hp, so any ranged item could take it out without risking a hit from One-toothed bite. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses